The one he's been dreaming of
by happychipmunk
Summary: set during FMA movie, conq. of shambala, Noah knows Edward is in love with some one back in his world, what happens when she goes with Ed to his world...she discovers who it is he's been dreaming of. EdXWin Oneshot.


**The one he's dreaming of...**

**This fanfic is about Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell in the movie of Full Metal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala. It's about how Noah knows that Edward is in love with someone back in his world and I just altered a bit of the movie, the idea just popped into my head – I know I should be doing the Twilight fanfic, but to be honest, I've kind of lost inspiration for it, I will finish it but not right now, soon though!!!**

**Told from Noah's point of view.**

**#________________________________________________________________________________# **

Tears. Blood. Dispair. Noah looks at her hands as the tears fall, what did these people want? Why were they doing this? And then Edward.... Noah chokes back another sob as she thinks of the blonde teen, she watches him fall again and again over and over in her mind. A sound of a plane motor being fired up is heard, and then a gunshot. Noah's head shoots up. Another person is dead. Noah doesn't even want to contemplate who it is this time, not after...

The red plane shoots up like a rocket.

Brown eyes clash with gold. Edward. He's leaving, going...home. Back to his friends and that girl, the girl in his dreams, and the one he talks about with so much fondness in his eyes. She knows he loves that girl, while he's asleep Noah like to looks at him, but a name always slips past his lips, it's always the same name, and then he smiles a little. He's always told her and Alphonse how amazing she is, how she can fix anything, and how she can work miracles, how she always makes him smile...

He's staring at her now, Noah sucks in a deep breath; "EDWARD!!!" He looks at her with so much pain and regret in his eyes, but underneath that she sees that he has a tiny flicker of hope. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!" She cries, stretching her arms out, reaching for him. He frowns. Just as she thinks he is going to go right past her, he flings open the cockpit and outstretches his arm.

"Quickly!!!" She reaches and grabs onto his arm. Pulling her into the seat next to him, he closes the cockpit and they fly off through the portal. As they're going, Noah turns to him,

"Is it really your world through there?" He glances at her sideways, then looks forward again,

"Hopefully." Is his only answer.

Arms, black arms are reaching out for the plane, as he tries to steer it, he curses under his breath. Noah watches him carefully, he's trying so hard, does he really want to get back so desperately?

And there's a square of light in front of them, "Edward, look!" He grins,

"Come on!" He cries to the plane, and the fly through the square into an underground chamber, an ancient city lies beneath them. He lets out a whoop of joy, just as another ship comes out from the portal and starts to fire at them. "Hold on!" He tells her, and jerks the plane to the right, BAM! The plane is hit, they're spinning, spiralling out of control, grey buildings fly closer as they head for the ground...

_CRASH!!!_

The plane smashes against the hard concrete, Noah screams as she is flown from the cockpit and lands somewhere on the ground. All is silent.

She looks up, Edward is struggling to sit up he's breathing raggedly.

"Landing needs a bit of work." She hears him muttering to himself.

"Edward what happened to the plane?" She asks quietly, he looks at her,

"Its scrap metal now" he replies, grinning. "You okay, Noah?" She nods in response,

"Yes, someho-"

"Edward."

He freezes. Noah can see the hope in his eyes, as he turns around to look at the person who had spoken.

A girl is standing there, straw coloured hair pulled back into a clip, blue eyes shimmering with tears and happiness as she stares down at the blonde teen.

"I was wondering when you would show." She says, almost sighing.

"Winry..." The word escapes his lips as a whisper, like a caress on an early morning.

And Noah knows, she can see it in his eyes as he looks at the girl.

She knows that this is the girl he's been dreaming of.

FIN.

#_______________________________________________________________________________#

**And that's the end of my crappy little oneshot!! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
